Game Over
by Selvin369
Summary: Nintendo decides to introduce an adult-only version of Mario to the public where the punishment for losing is sex. Princess Peach jumps right on board with this, but Mario isn't too thrilled to watch his love interested get absolutely wrecked every time he has to restart a level. Be warned: pure and utter smut.


It was a dark, gloomy day in the mushroom kingdom as Peach and Mario rushed through the last level in the game. Bowser's castle was just ahead, and the players controlling them were obviously confident, easily stomping on every goomba and any other monster they encountered. Mario was told by the player to ground pound a goomba in front of him, and he winced as the blood splatter from the kill covered his clothes. In the past few years, Nintendo had decided that their games should be more geared toward the aging audience that grew up with them, so this co-op version of the game was so gritty and explicit that it had to be rated adult only. Mario was used to the gore by now, but he still wished he could go back to the days of sunshine and rainbows in his own game.

"Let's go Mario, Bowser should be just ahead," Peach said eagerly. Mario took a second to admire the princess running in front of him. Nintendo's plan to appeal to adult audiences more meant that they had also allowed custom costumes that happened to be a bit more sexual than in the originals. Peach was still wearing the same dress, but it had been cut down around her breasts to show cleavage almost down to her nipples; sometimes it seemed like they were just barely kept from slipping out as she jumped around. The bottom of her dress was incredibly short as well, and occasionally when a gust of wind came along, it would lift up to reveal that she wasn't wearing panties. Her face was covered in makeup, with bright red lipstick and heavy amounts of mascara. Although Mario appreciated the view, he couldn't help but be angry that the players had explicitly chosen to have her dress as slutty as this.

Mario continued to follow and steal glimpses of the princess's ass as they entered the throne room of Bowser's castle. The Italian plumber looked ahead to see Bowser surrounded by lava pits on all sides. The slightly overweight, incredibly muscular lizard was simply sitting on his throne, not even getting up as the two of them entered the room. As Mario looked down, he saw the adult-only touch to Bowser that had been added: a huge lizard cock at least several times as large as his own. Mario suddenly gulped as he remembered the last time they had been at this point in the game.

"Alright, you guys know the drill," said Bowser as he casually got up from his throne and stretched his limbs. Peach smiled and nodded as she began to walk forward. Of course, Mario and Peach were completely under the influence of the players' control, so there really wasn't much of a choice. As they stepped toward Bowser, traps sprang to life all across the room. There were axes swinging from the walls, balls of fire leaping from the pits, and goombas dropping down from the ceiling to swarm toward them. At first, the players were doing very well, crushing the goombas in torrents of blood and dodging every single axe swing. However, after awhile it seemed like they got bored, and Mario slowly felt himself walking toward a lava pit.

"Oh no, not again," cried Mario as he helplessly was controlled toward his own death. Princess Peach was behaving similarly, but she didn't seem too unhappy about this new turn. The unlikely duo were both forced to jump into the lava by whoever was playing this game from the outside, and a Game Over message flashed all around them, signaling the end of the run.

-

Nintendo had made a great many changes to this franchise to entice older players to stick with it, and blood and sex appeal were just the start. They had decided to introduce a new concept after the player had lost; the princess would be taken advantage of while Mario was forced to watch. Their reasoning was that new players would be distraught by losing in a particularly hard level, so it made sense to have a consolation prize for them. Of course, as an indirect consequence, more experience players would often decide to simply let this be Peach's fate whenever they felt horny.

-

Mario woke up from the blackness he felt whenever he lost a life in game. He was smushed into a cage in a new room in Bowser's castle without even enough room to move from side to side. He looked around the room to see Peach waking up in a similar fashion, although she was completely unrestrained. Bowser was looming in front of Peach ominously; although Peach was almost twice as tall as Mario, Bowser was the complete opposite. She looked positively tiny in front of the behemoth lizard. Mario felt a sense of dread creep inside him. He knew what was going to happen, as it happened at least several times a day.

"Hey princess, long time no see," growled Bowser. Although it was hard to tell from his fierce features, the king seemed to be smiling. Peach looked up from the ground, although instead of the fear one might expect from a helpless girl in this situation, her eyes beamed and she began to grin widely. Mario noted that she was staring only at the huge member and massive balls dangling between the lizard's legs.

"It's not polite for a lady to stare," laughed Bowser gruffly. "It's not like you haven't seen it every single day since the release."

Peach looked up to his face for the last time and spoke excitedly, "I know babe, but I just can't get enough of it. The size." She inched toward him and lifted his cock up, comparing it to one of her petite hands. "The weight," she said as she jokingly struggled to lift the cock up with both hands. "Even the taste," she moaned as she planted a few kisses on his cock, her red lipstick already beginning to leave marks on his manhood.

"Looks like someone's in love," said Bowser approvingly. Peach nodded and smiled sweetly, nuzzling his cock like it was a lover. "But you know, I'm not particularly in a loving mood," Bowser said. "It's more of a hardcore facefucking one."

The princess donned a face of mock terror as she glanced up toward bowser, dick still pressed to her face. "Oh no, not innocent little me," said Peach, trying to keep a smile from her face. "I've never done something so indecent before," she finished as the suddenly burst into a smile and throated Bowser's dick as far as she could, beginning to thrust her head back and forth in rhythm.

"You slutty little minx," said Bowser as he grunted in pleasure. "And as much as I would like to see you do all the work, I want to try something different today." Peach looked up inquisitively and tilted her head as if to ask what that was, but the cock prevented her from talking. Bowser didn't let on to his plan, although he began with tearing off her clothes unceremoniously. It only took one swipe, and the princess's whole body was exposed. Her massive jugs spilled out and jiggled without any support. She had a figure that was lusted after by all the inhabitants of the mushroom kingdom, from her plump, creamy ass to her thick thighs, all the way to her dick sucking lips.

Mario watched in dismay from his cage in the corner at the impending violation of his princess. He had once harbored the idea that he would be able to finally ask Peach on a date after a playthrough of the game had ended, but Peach had adapted far too well to this newly adult-geared world. She started the game every day barely giving Mario any notice, instead wondering excitedly how many dicks she could suck throughout the day. Mario felt his cock harden as Peach was undressed and he saw her amazing body yet again. Her pussy was already dripping wet, clearly anticipating whatever might happen. Despite his own excitement, Mario couldn't even move his arms to stroke his cock, so he was left in a state of sexual torture where all he could do is watch.

"Mmm girl, I never get tired of that body," said Bowser, fondling her breasts and reaching down to give her ass a smack. Peach blushed at the compliment and began to suck his dick even more enthusiastically, trying her best to fit the massive rod all down her throat and gagging a bit as she did so.

"Alright I'm ready, up you go," said Bowser as he suddenly pulled Peach back off his cock, lifting her in the air in front of him. Peach gasped in surprise as he suddenly turned her voluptuously body upside down. He then pulled her close to his own body and locked his arms around her back until they were in a standing sixty-nine position. Peach had a sudden fit of giggles as she was spun around like a mere plaything, and she suddenly found herself staring at Bowser's dick upside down.

"This is amazing," she gasped, her face already turning a bit red from being flipped. "I love how manly you are babe."

Bowser laughed a bit and said, "I know right, better than little plumber boy over there right?"

Peach couldn't help but grin as she said , "Hey don't be too rude, the poor little guy has it rough doesn't he?" although she didn't seem sincere at all about defending him. Mario felt a pang like he had been slapped in the face from this; he expected the abuse from Bowser, but it hurt much worse coming from the princess he had spent years trying to save.

Bowser dismissively shook his head before saying, "Sure, sure, how about you get to work and give him a little show?" Without giving her a chance to respond, he pressed her body even closer to his, and the princess opened her lips obediently as he did so, taking the cock into her mouth. She began to thrust back and forth with her head again, and her pussy began to drip even more as she thought about how amazingly sexy she must look in this position.

The King Koopa grunted as Peach continued to do work on his massive cock. "You know, ugh, I think your mouth might even feel better than your pussy right now." Peach continued to bob her head up and down as she boasted in reply, "Mmmm *gluck* mmmm." As she tried to respond, she suddenly gagged hard on the massive cock, vomiting on his massive cock and balls. Tears started to stream down her face, and her mascara started to run.

The princess wasn't distraught by this at all; in fact, her face was one of pure pleasure as she went right back to sucking. Her body started to shake uncontrollable as she climaxed from the brutal humiliation. "Oh yeah, that's it princess," Bowser said as he began to buck his hips as well. The thrusting gagged Peach even more, and drool and precum began to drip out of her mouth and all over her face. The busty princess let out a long gagging sound, barely managing to keep her lunch in this time. She pulled back for a second before sliding right back onto Bowser's huge lizard dick.

"You know slut, I heard some news about the future of this game recently," Bowser said as he continued to thrust into her.

"Mmm mmmm mm?" Peach asked curiously.

"I heard this game is drawing too much negative attention from parents who have their younger kids playing it without them knowing. They might be shutting it down and recalling the copies."

"MMmmmmm!" Peach exclaimed, looking extremely alarmed. She frantically began to throat his cock even faster, as if she were trying to make the most of what might be one of her last sessions of fucking. Despite the bad news, Peach was still in utter bliss, and she came once again in a shaking orgasm. Bowser grunted at the same time as he was lost in the pleasure of her renewed vigor.

"Alright girl time for your dinner," he growled. He thrust his hips even faster in rhythm with her bobbing and began to cum down her throat. Peach struggled to drink it all down, but the load was massive, and it even began to overflow out her nose. The busty princess kept trying to gulp all of his cum, but in the end it was too much, and as Bowser finally pulled his cock away, the princess puked the rest of the cum up, splattering it against his cock and balls. Even this seemed to bring her more pleasure, and the princess came for the third time, her eyes crossing and entire body quivering as she did so.

Bowser roughly tossed the princess on the ground, and she landed in a giant pool of cum, her body still twitching from her orgasm. Peach weakly lifted herself off the ground and started to clean off the king's penis, making sure to drink as much of the leftover cum as she could.

"You know, about what I said," Bowser grinned. "I was just fucking with you, the game's not going anywhere."

Peach looked angrily at him for a second before she burst out in a fit of laughter. "You're an asshole, you know that?" she said, playfully smacking him on the leg, although she kept licking his cock in between words. "I'm way too in love with this dick to ever let you go hun." She emphasized her point by giving the penis a tender kiss on the tip, and there was an adoring glimmer in her eye as she continued to make out with Bowser's large member.

Mario had been forced to watch every agonizing moment of Bowser making a mess of his princess's face, and the plumber's small erection was achingly hard against his pants. He whined in frustration as he tried desperately to find a way to rub it against the cage, to no avail. He couldn't wait for the day these kids finally got tired of losing on purpose, but until then, it looked like he was looking at blue balls every single day.


End file.
